Love and Love Again
by Succatash
Summary: Jake loves Cassie, Cassie loves Jake, what will happen?... set after #54. I really suck at making titles and summaries so.. don't judje a book by it's cover!:^) *CHAPTER 5 UP!* Please, please, please, review!
1. Jake

Disclaimer- Animorphs ain't mine

Author's Note: I'm usually a humor writer. I write nothing but humor but since I suck at writing humor fics I decided to write this one. It'll be happy, though, later, not depressing the whole way. This is set in New Yor just cause I wanted it to be.

BREEEET! BREEEET!

Jake reach out his hand and slapped the 'snooze' button. The mind-drilling alarm silenced. 'What's the point of getting up?' he asked himself silently. 'If I sit here for the rest of my life will anybody care? Cassie would care…if we were still together.' This did not make Jake feel any better.

The war was over and the Yeerks were defeated. They would never, destroy Earth or any other unsuspecting planet. He should be happy but he wasn't. He had lost all of the people he had loved. His brother…Rachel. And Cassie. He hadn't lost his parents but they lived far away where they had their "Fun in the Sun" in their old age

Cassie lived right here in town just eight blocks away but he never, ever went to see her. He was afraid that that Ronnie Chambers guy would be there. He was sure they were still dating. He had saw them a week ago downtown. 

It broke his heart to think that Cassie was seeing another man. He couldn't help but remember "the good old days". He remembered the time on the Iskoort world where he and Cassie shared their first kiss… 

He savored this moment until the murderous jack hammering alarm started to sound again.

"Damn alarm," he muttered under his breath.

He shut it off and crawled out of bed. He sat in his pajamas at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. It always made him feel better. He gazed out the window to the light snow falling in the dim early morning sky. He loved the snow, for no reason he could explain it always made him feel peaceful, unlike the rain that hammered on the ground and made you feel miserable. Sometimes when he was extra depressed he liked the rain. But no matter what mood he was in he always liked the snow.

He had an apartment, he was a millionaire and he could've had a mansion just as big as Marco's but he liked the apartment. All the tenants were nice, they left him alone because they knew that war had scarred him. They had all came to visit him at least once. Even the old lady down the hall that kept to herself and her cats. Jake didn't think she was mean just lonely. It was big but not huge and fancy like a condo. Condos made you antsy and uncomfortable. But his place was warm and welcoming. It had plain walls and plain floors. Their were no fancy butlers that walked around like they had an umbrella in their pants Their were a few paintings here and their and a few pictures. Of him and his family. Their was a picture of him and the gang. Cassie, Marco, Tobias in human morph, Ax in human morph, and _Rachel. _This was taken way back when they were kids. But he still kept it. There was a picture of him and Cassie dancing and having a good time at a school dance. He had no idea somebody took that picture, though. He had a boxful of Rachel's things and as he was going through it he found this. It was a good picture so he kept it. In the box with Rachel's stuff in it there was a small patch of grizzly bear fur taped to a thick index card. They had found this on the Blade Ship after they rammed it. They had carried it back down to Earth and searched it. The patch of fur always made Jake's lip tremble.

He considered staying in the whole day and then decided against it. He got dressed in regular jeans and a regular shirt. If you looked at him you wouldn't even _think _'Hey that guy saved the world! Let's go get his autograph!'

Except everyone knew his face so they would go and ask for an autograph. He was the most famous person on Earth. Anyway, he dressed, but not with out putting his morphing outfit on first…

***

He walked swiftly down town trying to avoid being goggled at. He found a dark alley way. He made footprints in the light white dust that covered the ground. Everybody knew he could morph but he didn't want to do it in public. Everybody would crowd around him and stare.

He stuffed his shoes, outer clothes, and coat into the corner of the alley. He focused on the peregrine falcon and felt the changes begin.

Soon, when he was fully morphed he spread his wings and headed to the "Coffee Cup" downtown for an early breakfast.

A/N: Chapter 2 on the way! Until then…R/R


	2. Cassie

Chapter Two

Cassie

Disclaimer- Animorphs still ain't mine

A/N: Second chapter! Yay! Please R/R. And if you have any Animorph challenge fic lists PLEASE send them to me.

The morning was dull and gray. It looked so welcoming Cassie had to go for a morning jog. She put on her jogging outfit and walked around her roomy apartment. She didn't have any lights on but the sun peeking over the horizon let enough light into the rooms. 

Cassie was feeling particularly chirpy this morning. Since the war she hadn't been the same but she wasn't depressed as Jake. She felt sorry for him always moping around. She had lost her best friend but she believed that Rachel had never left them. Sometimes she went to the memorial that had been made for Rachel in the center of the park. Sometimes she cried. Sometimes she talked to the statue, believing that Rachel could hear. They each had something from Rachel or one of Rachel's things. Everybody had a patch of grizzly fur. They all had other scattered bits, letters, and such. Tobias and Ax had chosen to stay in human morph and they shared a large house. Just short of the size of a mansion. All of them had become millionaires writing books, they got money from the movies that were made about them, and just overall being famous. There wasn't a person on Earth that didn't know their faces.

She hoped Jake had a girlfriend. Cassie still loved Jake more than anything but was too afraid to say anything since they had drifted apart for so long.

She and Ronnie Chambers had broken up 6 months ago. Cassie forced him to go with her places she knew Jake would be so that if Jake had a girlfriend he'd know Cassie was happy also. She knew that Jake did not live far away but never went to see him.

She loved to jog and go around the park and meeting people. Sometimes they would ask her to morph and she would. She would make it beautiful and graceful-looking. She liked talking to these people and entertaining them. It was nice living alone but sometimes it made her lonely.

She opened the door of the apartment complex and burst out into the cold air. She shivered and started to run to warm herself up. After giving her show to the park people and giving company to an old lady feeding the pigeons she headed downtown for a cup of coffee. She had an urge to look up. She shielded her eyes from the still-low sun. And above her head a peregrine falcon flew by. There were plenty of of falcons in the city but there was no mistaking this one. She knew who it was. _What _it was. Jake flew by not saying a word. Cassie knew he saw her. The falcon had been staring right at her. It disappeared behind a breakfast resturaunt…

A/N: This is the end of chapter 2! Man that was short! Chapter 3 coming up I don't know when though I have a little bit of a writer's block. So until then R/R./…or DIE! Remember what I said about the challenge fic lists. 


	3. Breakfast with the guys

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer- Animorphs isn't mine

A/N: I still want those challenge fic lists…. Please R/R

Jake spread his wings and flew away. As he neared the coffee shop he scanned the streets full of people. There were many early birds about going to work, jogging, and just hanging around. There was a long white stretch limo below. But one woman caught his eye. She was wearing a gray zip up jumpsuit. There was no mistaking her. Jake stared hard at the woman he knew as Cassie. 

Cassie looked up shielding her eyes and Jake looked away and landed behind the "Coffee Cup" demorphed and went inside. There was usually no one there except old couples who spent their whole time deciding how they wanted their eggs done. 

He sat down in the corner of the restaurant with his back to the door and waited for the waitress to come. He ordered his breakfast and started to eat. The bells on the door jingled and a few moments later Marco plopped down in front of Jake with a McDonalds bag. Jake put the newspaper.

"What? Did you think I'd actually eat here?"

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Come on, I saw a falcon dive into a dumpster and then I saw a guy in dorky bike shorts come out of it. I couldn't really tell who it was but I thought Hey, who else would it be? So I told my driver to stop."

He pointed out the window where a white limo sat. A guy about 20 years older than Jake or Marco waved at them from the car. 

"Well, it's nice to see you," Jake said. "When's the last time we talked? Three weeks?"

"Four months," Marco said bluntly.

"That long?"

"Yup."

"So…is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular, just this depression you've been in since, like, forever."

"Marco—" Marco cut him off.

"You act like you're all chirpy and cheerful but I know you're not. None of you're smiles reach your eyes."

"And…?"

You need to get in touch with what makes you happy. I know you're depressed about Rachel…but—"

"I killed her!" Jake practically yelled.

"You didn't kill her," Marco said gently. "You gave her orders and she died…"

"Exactly."

"Rachel loved the battle she died in, she couldn't help it …she loved it. You could tell couldn't you. She wasn't afraid when she said her last words they were bold and meaningful not whimpy and afraid. She died for us, Jake, she died for the human race."

"Since when did you get all moral?" Jake asked sharply

"Since my head grew big enough to be funny and sappy together."

Jake smiled, "You've always had a swelled head." 

"Yeah, but it was full of air."

After a moment of silence Marco said, "So… I saw Cassie this morning. Did you?"

"Uh, yeah, now to think of it…I did."

"So… did you talk to her?"

"No…"

"Talk to her, you idiot! That's what I was talking about when I said you need to get in touch with the things that make you happy."

"Marco—"

"Hah, who's the one with the great sex life here, huh?"

"Whatever…" Jake said with a wry smile.

"I'm setting up a dinner date at my house. I'm inviting Cassie. And. You. Are. Going. To. Be. There." Jake started to say something but Marco held up a hand and silenced him. "No buts."

Just then the door opened and a weirdly pretty guy walked in.

"Ax," Marco yelled without bothering to keep his voice down.

"Hello Jake. Hello Marco." Ax said sitting down beside them. "How are you?"

"Fine," Jake said

"Great," replied Marco.

"Would you like to try our new Country style Breakfast, sir?" the waitress asked Ax.

"Does it taste of grease and salt?"

After Ax got his order they talked about just regular nonsense and what they were doing with their lives. 'Just like the good old days' Jake said to himself. 'Yeah, just like the good old days.'

A/N: How'd you guys like it. I'll post Chapter 4 as soon as I can…nkk. PLEASE send me challenge fic lists. I have none yet!


	4. Small talk and dinner

Chapter Four

Disclaimer- I still don't own Animorphs

A/N: I decided to start making the story in first person narrative because I felt like it…k? I really don't know how this story is going to end I can't think good for some reason and I'm anxious to finish it. So...if it's as bad as I think it will be please don't flame me too bad. School just started today : ^ ( ( actually, I wrote the disclaimer on the first day of school. It is now many weeks since school started) and I wont be posting chapters as frequently. Sorry….

Cassie's POV

That same very day I had seen Jake in falcon morph Marco called me to invite me to a "dinner party" at his mansion. It seemed kind of odd. No, It sounded really, really odd. I hadn't seen Marco in years. I had seen him a couple of times after the war but that was it. Marco had said it was Saturday at eight. He said it would just be him but I suspected he had told Jake the same thing.

***

I had decided that I would go although Jake would most likely be occupating the spot next to me at the dinner table.

I had learned to dress myself a little better since my teenage years. I dressed appropriate for the occasion, got into a cab, and stood outside of the huge double doors shivering in the cold even though I had a tick cloth jacket wrapped securely around myself. Several moments after I clanged the door knocker against the thick solid hunks of wood an old man in a butlers suit (A/N: What are those called?) creaked the door open . I recognized it to be McPherson, Marco's servant. Marco, for some strange reason he liked to call him Weatherbee He had short gray hair with wisps of white, a pointy noise, and a cloth napkin was draped over his left arm that was bent at a precise ninety degree angle. The other arm was held rigidly at his side He started talking very blandly, showing no emotion. 

"Hello, Master Marco, who is quite handsome, rich, and very witty, wishes that you come inside, he would very much like to enjoy your company, for he is a welcoming and incredibly fun-living, he also requests that you go straight to the sitting room which is located in the far side of the hallway. Please, make yourself at home. It started out when he was just a young, boy with great ambitions—"

"Thank you," I said uncertainly, not wanting to hear Marco's life story. He stepped aside and I went inside. 

I had been there before, but it was so breathtaking I had to look around at the paintings and the vases, and stuff. Although, I still kept glancing back at the butler, who was standing stiffly by the doors. He, if possible, stuck his nose up even higher. Marco was at the other end of the hall, when I reached him, he took note of my reaction to the butler.

"He's like a computer, huh?" he grinned. "Every time someone comes to the door he says the same exact thing. You wanna come in and sit down until the food's done?" he gestured toward the door frame to his left.

"Yeah, sure," I said, my throat clenched up at the thought of seeing Jake after so many years, I rolled my tongue around my bottom teeth. Something I do when I'm nervous.

I stepped inside the living room and saw Jake lounging on the sofa staring at the wall. I wasn't surprised, but something like a warm chill and then a cold one washed over me. I looked behind me and, to my surprise, Marco had disappeared, when I turned back toward the living room, I saw that Jake had noticed my entrance , his face was changing from pink to pale, it was truly a weird sight. I sat down in a soft white one armed chair. My legs were clasped together painfully tight and my left hand searched frantically for the armrest and when I realized there wasn't one, I cleared my throat.

"Hi…Jake."

"Hello, Cassie," he crossed his right ankle over his left knee, and then switched them over.

After a long pause, Marco joined us. I supposed he had hidden cameras, or tape recorders scattered about the room and came to spice up the conversation.

"D'oeuvres, anyone?" he asked, holding out of tray.

We both mumbled our 'No, thank you's' Marco sat across from both me and Jake.

"So…"

"So…"

"Jake…" I paused. "What have you been up to, lately?"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend," Marco interrupted, and then grinned as I turned my head, blushed a furious red, and suddenly became very interested in the wood grains on the table next to me. 

"Well… Cassie…what have you been doing lately?"

Oh…um…I saved the Killer Whales…" (A/N: People, this is years later and I couldn't think of a really endangered species so I decided to pick them)

"Yeah…I saw it on TV…" 

"Yeah…" I replied. Marco threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, trying to stifle his laughter. I guess he found this quite hysterical. 

"So…how is Ronnie doing?" Jake asked nonchalantly. 

"He's good," I winced slightly, regretting that I had lied to Jake, I tried to make up for it. "I spoke to him on the phone the other day. He said he was all right and he had found someone else."

"You broke up?" Marco asked innocently. "How nic— I mean, how bad," he put on a totally fake

We were interrupted by McPherson, who brought his snooty, English voice with him. "Master, dinner is prepared," (A/N: I stole McPherson's line from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. He he, I _am _bad) the way he said it made me want to take him by the neck and ring the life out of him.

"Excellent," Marco said, folding his hands together.

We made our way to the dining room where appetizers were placed in front of us. After the third course, I didn't think I would be able to fit in those clothes ever again I pulled out my purse and got into my wallet. I stifled a gasp, I hadn't brought enough money to take a cab back! I searched everywhere in my purse but came up eith nothing. I put my billfold back in my pocket book and set it down beside me on the floor.

A/N: Finally the fourth chapter. I thought I'd never get it done. I know what's gonna happen next, I just want it to be in Jake's point of view, so keep your eyes out.


	5. The Aftermath of dinner and should I re...

Disclaimer- I still don't own Animorphs 

A/N: The fifth chapter! Yay! This chapter will probably be extremely short. If you haven't noticed. I write a lot of Author notes, you can ignore them if you want. I don't care…

Jake's POV

looked up from my dessert at the sound of crumpling paper and the rattle of a pill bottle. Cassie was searching frantically through her pocketbook, a few moments later, she snapped her purse shut and took a deep breath. She placed it beneath her seat.

"Um…Marco?" she said uncertainly.

"Yes, Cassie?" he replied.

"Um… I seemed to have misplaced the money I brought to take a cab back to my apartment."

He grinned. "And?"

"And…I was wondering if your chauffer could give me a ride home, maybe?"

If possible, Marco grinned even wider. "Sorry, he just left for home a few minutes ago and he took the limo with him.

After a long, long pause, I felt something hard collide with my shin.

"Ouch! Goddamnit, Marco why did you do—I mean, uh, I could give you a ride if you want, Cassie.

"Yeah, um, sure," she said. 

At that moment I thought about how ridiculous this was. We were nineteen! Adults! And we still talked to each other like shy teenagers.

A few minutes later we said our good-byes to Marco. He motioned me toward him. I told Cassie to wait outside.

"Son," Marco said in his deep, parenting, and totally fake parenting voice. "There comes a time in every young boys life when strange things start to happen to your body. I want to talk to you about the bird and the bees," he tried to suppress a grin but failed.

"Um, no thanks," I replied smiling myself.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," (A/N: Classic remark…hehe? )Marco called after me just as I closed. The fake wreath padded against the soft wood and the bells jingled. A chill ran up my spine. Something that always happens when I see something Christmassy. My breath swept over me as I started swiftly toward my car. Cassie was leaning against the passenger door with her arms wrapped around her shoulders. She shivered even more violently when a cold draft swept over the drive. 

I sadistically shoved my key into the slot and twisted. I climbed in and depressed the power locks to the U side. Cassie quickly took the chance and clambered in. I cranked the heat up to medium. It let out a slow steady stream of warm air. 

Oh, bliss.

I turned on the ignitions and the engine quietly roared to life. The wind whipped and whistled through the tree branches like a wolf howling at a full moon. The one leave that still clung to one branch of no particular tree out of the many ones that surrounded the perimeter of the drive, snapped off of the end of the limb and followed the wind tumbling and twisting in it's wake as we pulled out of the circular lot.

A light snow had started to fall and tiny crystallized flakes fell from the clouds melted on the hot windshield as we sped down the barren highway.

"Chili outside, huh?" Cassie asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," I felt a bit more comfortable around Cassie since the "chance" meeting in Marco's living room.

A slow gentle tune was flowing fluently from the speakers.

"Do you mind if I chance the station?" Cassie asked me.

"Go right ahead."

She turned the knob around a few times before stopping abruptly.

"Oh, I love this song," she said.

She started singing softly to the slow, romantic tune. The volume was down so low even when I strained my ears I could barely hear it. I increased it several notches before it reached a pleasurable sound and before I knew it I was singing along rather loudly with Cassie. 

Our song had stopped and I reduced our rate as we entered the city. Soon we were pulling up in front of Cassie's place. I walked out with her. No reason for her to risk rape or something. I stood at the bottom of the stairs shaking in the cold.

Cassie tried her key in the door, "Dammit," she said, frustrated. " Landlord must have changed the locks again."

"Do you need some help?" I asked, venturing up the stairs. She whipped her head around at the moment I reach the top of the steps and our lips brushed together. I felt a tingle through my body, and I saw Cassie's face flush bright red. My ears were hot, too. 

I reach for the door handle and twisted it. The door opened miraculously.

"Good night, Jake," Cassie said faintly.

I spoke up hesitantly before she closed the door, "Cassie? Do you want to go for coffee or something, sometime?"

Yeah…that would be nice…" she said.

"I'll pick you up, tomorrow, then?"

She nodded before disappearing through the doorway.

I hid it until right then when she shut the door, my face split open into a huge smile and, still grinning like an idiot, I practically skipped to my car.

A/N: Ohmigod! That was like, so sswwwweeeeeeeeeettttt…sorry, I'm kinda hyper, I don't have the sixth chapter planned out yet, but I've started it. I might make it Jake's POV from now on after the next chapter but…I won't continue if you don't REVIEW! I only got three for the last chapter.


	6. coffe and a blizzard

Disclaimer: I HATE writing these things. Oh, well. I don't own Animorphs. There!

A/N: Ooh, I didn't think this fic would be this long. Please review! I got just one review for the last chappy. Not enough. It is the Diet Coke of reviews. I'm switching narratives around in this one! Please don't be discouraged to read it in light of the size.

Cassie's POV

I leaned against the door and sighed very, _very _ deeply. Our lips had actually touched! And then he asked me out for coffee! I had to be dreaming.

I leaped up the stairs to my apartment and once inside, I plopped backwards on my bed and drifted off to sleep. Oh, and just in case you're wondering. I had a _very _nice dream.

* * *

Jake's POV

I woke to the sound of my alarm yet again. Note to self: Get alarm that plays classical polka. Hey, it was better than the monotonous drone of the one I had. I had had a good nights sleep. But strangely, my dream had been about transvestites. I blamed the movie I had watched last night.

I couldn't wait until that night. I was shivering with anticipation. I got in the shower and turned the water on. It came splashing down on me. I don't know how long I lathered my hair and body before I wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the tub.

I deodorized myself with Axe (A/N: the body spray not the Andalite), dressed, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, shaved, drank some coffee, and brushed my teeth again. 

Later that night, I took another extremely long shower. I was set on being really clean, no reason I can explain so don't ask me. I wrapped my black coat around me and set out the door. I slammed my car door shut and revved the engines to life. In a few minutes I was in front of Cassie's apartments. She came bursting out the door. I gasped, she never looked so beautiful. I approved of her new sense of style. I had no objection to the overalls but this was refreshing. She breathed heavily and rubbed her hands together once inside the car. I found myself staring at her. She looked over at me and I turned away, embarrassed and took off. The night wasn't as cold as it had been lately. The temperature had rose ten degrees from the night before.

We entered the Starbucks and sidled up to the counter.

"May I help you?" the man behind the counter asked us.

"Mocha Decaf Latte (A/N: Tell me if this is a coffee! Right now!) Heavy on the whipped cream and coconut sprinkles," I said prepared.

And…uh…you?" he asked Cassie after punching buttons into the cash register.

"I'll have the same thing, but, no sprinkles."

We got our coffee and sat down at a table opposite to each other. Our legs kept constantly rubbing together every time we shifted positions. The restaurant was empty all except a writer and a guy dressed in all black reciting poetry to himself. 

"Peace and love, guys," he said to us, leaving through the glass and steel doors.

We had a very intelligent conversation. It reminded me of the times when we were kids, we were showing the same comfort around each other like we used to. It surprised me but I didn't protest, I actually enjoyed it. We talked about world events. Our goals and ambitions, but all through our talk, I couldn't help but think '_God, she smells good'_. 

Soon, we finished our coffee and disposed of our cups. 

"I'm getting a little hungry, do you want to snag something to eat?" I asked, watching my own breath, barely visible since it had warmed up. I checked my watch, for no reason at all, actually. I was glad we were out now. The weatherman said the temperature would drop back down later in the night.

"Uh-huh."

Cassie's POV

We walked through the streets of downtown. I was on the right of Jake and I turned left to get a better view of the restaurant we were bypassing. I was on the verge of saying "Ooh! Let's go there!" but before I could get a word in edgewise, Jake turned to his right and looked behind us.

Two teenage streakers and a police man on a horse jostled past and knocked me right into Jake. My first thought was _'God, he smells good'_

I sat there for a long time with my hands on his chest. Then I did something that I thought I would never do. I was surprised at myself for making such a move. But it was this urge, something I couldn't control, the urge was a powerful and irrational master and I, indeed, was it's slave. I gripped the soft black cloth of his coat at the spot where the buttons connected and tugged him down to meet his lips to mine. I kissed him. Full out. He kissed me back. And no one, I mean no one, kisses like Jake. We had just been walking, and before I knew it, I was having the time of my life, kissing Jake like we hadn't done in years. We both reluctantly pulled away. I guess this was the starting point of a whole new relationship and I also guessed that we were now officially, a "couple". 

With amazing coolness, I broke the ice, "So, how does McDonalds sound?"

"At the moment, anything sounds great," he said, smiling. I melted at the sight of his smile. Not literally. Actually, my knees buckled for a few seconds, but that was it. 

We got our food at the local Mickey D's where there were extremely huge crowds of teenagers, playing hacky-sack , talking, exchanging rumors. It made me sad, thinking that soon we'd be old and wrinkly. We were teenagers still ourselves but I felt so much older than the kids around us.

By some miracle, no one recognized us. It's amazing if you think about how short the attention span of young teenagers is, and also, their ability to ignore things. We left quietly with our bags labeled with golden arches. Our fingers kept brushing together purposely as we headed back to Jake's car. I shivered a little, it was getting gradually colder out.

THWOK! THWOK! THWOK! A news helicopter flashed by overhead. A few moments later, we were bombarded with flashing cameras. I got hit in the head severely by a microphone and was dazed for a few seconds. 

"Mr. Berenson, Mr. Berenson, what is—"

"Cassie! Are you—" another person shoving things in my face was drown out in the clattered talk. 

"Will we be hearing wedding bells, soon?"

Jake started to take action.

"Damn media!" he roared. "Get the hell out of our way!" he grabbed me by the hand and we jumped into his car. He immediately started it and sped away from the jumbled bunch of reporters. 

"I find it funny, that they dedicate their lives by doing this to people," he said. He wasn't angry, just a little ticked off. Besides, his mood lightened after talking for a few minutes. 

We headed back toward Jake's apartments and carried our eats to the "back yard" where the huge, familiar oak tree stood.

The oak tree brought back the memories of when we were kids. Five or six —maybe even seven years before that fateful night at the construction site. The tree had a clubhouse at the top among the branches. That was where Marco and Jake used to hang out or play pretend pirates when they were smaller. I suspected through their early puberty years, they talked about girls up there. Anyway, when Rachel's parents would come over to Jake's to visit, Rachel would bring me along with her. She would drag me around in an over-sized dress and way too much make-up like a rag doll and all of us would go up there to play. I recalled the day Marco had tried to kiss Rachel on the lips. He went running out of the playhouse, crying. I also, remember that day, before we left, a mini-Jake surprised me with a small peck on the cheek. I had clasped my hand on my cheek and sighed.

We climbed up on the footboards that were inexpertly nailed in. I had no idea how Jake transported this tree here from California without it dying. It must have cost a fortune. We sat on the "deck" or "patio" part of the house. Jake was sitting with his right knee tucked up to his chest, his left leg dangled off the side. His burger lay on a yellow sheet beside him.

I had both my knees tucked up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them.

"Do you want my jacket?" Jake asked, taking note of my teeth chattering slightly.

"No, I don't want you to get cold," I lied, I _really _wanted his jacket.

"That's okay, I've got three shirts on," he slid his arms out of his coat and handed it to me. I wrapped it around me tightly, not bothering to use the arm holes.

"Thanks." 

He just smiled.

We finished our sandwiches and fries, in heavily discussion. I watched as a snowflake landed gently on my leg and then melted. Then three more, and then many more. The wind had picked up and we had hustled down the footboards and ran inside the building. 

We got up to Jake's apartment. He opened the door with his key and locked it behind us once we were in.

I leaned over the windowsill and looked outside at the swirling frenzy of ice, sleet, and snow. Jake flipped the TV on. I heard what the weatherman was saying from my spot in the kitchen

"An unexpected snow storm has popped up in the New England states area. Mainly in New York, it looks like a big one. We have no more details on it at the moment. Please tune in later on to—" The television screen went blank, the lights flickered off in unison, the low hum of the refrigerator deceased, and the vents stopped pouring steady amounts of warm air into the apartment.

I stood, frozen in the kitchen. I feared I might break something or trip if I moved. I heard foot steps and then a match was lit. Jake came toward me with two candles.

"Light these, while I go find some more," he said, placing them down on the kitchen table.

I had taken off Jake's coat after I came in so I searched through my pockets and found a lighter. I don't smoke, I like to light incants and candles at my apartment so I always keep one handy.

I placed the candles around the kitchen to provide enough light to make things legible. Jake came from the bedrooms with his a few more light sources, a portable battery powered heater, and another small electric device. He set it down in the living room and cranked it on. It let out little heat, but just enough 

He discarded of his top turtleneck, and the long sleeve shirt under it, which left his in a white T-shirt that just made it over his waistline. I felt myself melting again and calmed myself down

He lounged back on the sofa, yawned, and stretched his arms, letting a couple inches of his abs show from under his shirt , they weren't rock hard, not puny and weak, just perfect. 

I eased down beside him as he pulled out the small electronic device. He turned the dial on it until a sitcom in perfect color filled the 7 inch screen.

I watched with Jake, with lack of anything else interesting to do. 

Jake's POV 

I laughed a little bit at the comedy playing on the mini television and looked over at Cassie. I hadn't heard peep from her for at least five minutes, but to my surprise, she wasn't there. I looked down and there she was, sleeping peacefully on my chest, using her arms for support. I hadn't not noticed her, until now. She was as light as a feather. Or maybe I _did _know but I didn't _want _to know, make it look like an accident. To tell the truth, I was actually enjoying it. I looked out the window, the storm was still raging strong. I turned the TV off and discarded it to the floor. I used the bathroom. Blew out the candle there, put out the one in the bedroom, and the two in the kitchen.

I went back to the sofa, sat down, placed Cassie's head back on my chest, tucking the pillow I had retrieved from my room under her head, and blew a gentle breeze from my lips to extinguish the last dancing and flickering flame. The hum of the battery powered heating fan died down as the batteries strained to suck up every last bit of energy.

I grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and laid it over Cassie. It was going to be a cold night. Me? I had all the warmth I needed. I used my arms for head elevation and drifted of to sleep to the howling wind outside.

Cassie's POV

I awoke from a very peaceful sleep. A blanket had been put on me sometime in the night and a pillow was under my head. After the morning haze went away from my mind I realized I had fallen asleep on Jake! Obviously, the electricity had came back on, the radio was pouring out music and the refrigerator was making a familiar sound once again. Jake was trying to be as quiet as he could in the kitchen. He was making breakfast, a truly frightening sight. I stirred, rumpling my covers and moaning as I sat up.

"Morning," came Jake's fully awaken voice from the kitchen. I limped to the kitchen table and held my head in my hands, just catching a drop of drool expelling from my mouth. He sat a plate in front of me with an array of breakfast items that all looked exceptionally good. We ate in silence, when I was finished, I wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"Hey, I'm gonna go over to my apartment and get some clothes, maybe go for a jog," I said, I seriously did not want to leave. But my clothes were starting to smell, and my muscles needed a well-oiling. "Is it all right if I come back later, in a couple of hours?" I wanted to spend more time with Jake, after all, we were both alone in the world, w why not enjoy each other's company. 

"Yeah, that's fine," he said politely.

I said by on my way out the door. I turned back around, gave him a huge bear hug, and then left.

A/N: That was absolutely the longest chapter I've ever wrote, I'm too tired to say anything else…bye…


End file.
